


Strangest Things

by ketchup_swift



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm, Stranger Things set in the 5sos universe, Suicide Attempt, eventual stuff, lets see, luke and a child hood friend, obviously they end up together, shit happens, so basically the girl has eleven's powers from Stranger Things, you don't need to see Stranger Things to understand the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchup_swift/pseuds/ketchup_swift
Summary: They were 16 when he first noticed her powers. An ear-splitting scream of despair that had broken his bedroom window. He thought he knew everything about her but the truth was, he didn't. 
Luke and Lizzie have been best friends ever since they were born, pretty much. They tell each other everything, almost. When Lizzie was born something strange happened. Something unusual about her birth that caused her to have strange powers. Her twin wasn't born with them, only she was. Lizzie's usually pretty good at keeping her powers hidden. Although, sometimes they accidentally escape her when she's feeling a strong emotion.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: you don't need to have watched Stranger Things to understand this fic

“I’m higher than you!”   
“No! I am!”  
“No I am!”

The two girls and one boy giggled as their mums watched them swing higher and higher.   
Their older brothers scoffed distastefully. They were much too sophisticated for swings unlike their four year old siblings. No, they were big six year olds kicking a footy to each other and laughing as the ball bounced unpredictably all over the place.

“Elizabeth! Georgia! Jason! Time to go!” said the first mother. She was tall, a natural blonde (which is unusual for someone her age) with sparkling blue eyes.  
“Luke! Jack! Time to go!” said the other mother. She was shorter than the first woman with dyed blonde hair and friendly blue eyes. Jack obediently came over. So did Jason. And Georgia.  
Not Luke and Elizabeth though.   
“Kids!” yelled the taller mother.  
“No I’m higher!” said one.  
“Come on Lizzie, we have to go!” said the other.  
“No!”

Luke jumped off the swing. Lizzie’s eyes widened in alarm. Immediately she could see that he had jumped off too high. The world seemed to go in slow motion as she thought “Please don’t let him fall”. She watched him slowly float to the ground, safe and sound. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Elizabeth Leslie! Come down this instant!” said the taller mother.  
Elizabeth waited until the swing slowed down before getting off. She got off slowly and dawdled to her mother who was looking crosser by the second.  
“Bye Luke!” said Elizabeth cheerfully.  
“Bye Lizzie!” said Luke with a laugh.  
“Bye Jack,” said Elizabeth and poked out her tongue.  
Jack frowned at her and poked his tongue out.  
“Bye Lizzie,” whispered Luke again and walked over and gave her a hug.  
“Ewwwwwwww Luke hugged Lizzie! Mum! Luke hugged Lizzie, now he has girl germs!” screeched Jack.  
“Oh Jack, stop being so childish, Luke can hug whoever he pleases!” scolded the shorter mum.  
“Yeah Jack,” said Lizzie rudely.  
Luke however, blushed and looked down and didn’t say much on the walk home.  
“Bye Luke! See you tomorrow!” said Lizzie.  
“Bye Lizzie!” said Luke with a smile.  
“Nice seeing you today, Liz!” said the taller mum.  
“You too, Kathy!” said Liz.  
“Oh Elizabeth, let’s get you home, your nose is bleeding again!” sighed her mother.  
Lizzie wiped her nose on the back of her hand and tried to sniff in the remaining blood.  
Luke took one last look at Lizzie, to see if she was watching him but she had already turned and skipped away to her house, the house next door to his.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the present, unlike the prologue which was in the past.  
> This chapter starts off with Lizzie and Luke aged 13.  
> The second part of this chapter is in the past

The memory of that little adventure blinded me as I saw him. Tall, blonde haired, same age as me. I almost dropped my box of stuff onto our driveway. When I was 7, me and most of my siblings (some of them had already moved out) moved to Busselton, where we stayed on my grandad’s farm (who had just passed away). After six years of farm life, we were moving back to our old home in Sydney.  
“Oi! Georgia! Is that him?” I asked my identical twin, who had stopped to give her arms a break from lifting all the boxes.  
“Who?” she said, confused.  
“Luke!” I said in a loud whisper.  
The boy turned around at the mention of his name and looked at us curiously.  
“Who?”  
“Remember, our old next door neighbours from when we lived here some years ago?”  
“Don’t remember him, I remember Liz, vaguely, but didn’t know she had a boy,” said Georgia.  
“Yeah! We used to play with him and his big brothers, Jack and Ben! Well, Jase mainly played with Jack and Mandy and Ben would hang out sometimes! Don’t you remember? And Luke also had the same birthday as us!” I said.  
Georgia shook her head.  
“Well we should go introduce ourselves!” I said.  
“GEORGIA! ELIZABETH! STOP DAWDLING AND COME INSIDE AND HELP UNPACK THE BOXES!” shouted Mum.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” I yelled back. If there’s anything I hated more than being called ‘Elizabeth’ it was being called ‘Elizabeth’.  
“DON’T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY!” shouted mum again.  
“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOUTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!” I shouted back.  
“I WOULD HATE FOR YOU TO BE GROUNDED BEFORE WE’VE EVEN PROPERLY SETTLED BACK IN!”  
“Hypocrite,” I mutter.  
We rush inside to help with the boxes.  
That night, three year old Luke filled my head with laughter and cuddles.

 

-flash back-

_“First day of kindy, smile!”_  
The bright camera flashed at the twins’ smiling/grimacing faces.  
“Awww, don’t my twins look adorable!” said their dad, Bruce, a well-built man (with his own personal out-of-bounds gym in the basement).  
Georgia smiles even wider but Lizzie frowns playfully.  
“I don’t want to go to kindy, I want to stay home and play!” moans Lizzie.  
“Lizzie, I’ll be there, it will be fine!” said Georgia reassuringly to her twin.  
Both the girls’ hair was done in cute, high piggy-tails. Lizzie hated it but Georgia loved it.  
“But Jack said that the teachers are mean and scary and they’ll eat you if you be naughty and I’m always naughty by accident so if you don’t see me after school, it will be because the teacher eated me and you’ll wish you never made me go to kindy!” said Lizzie with a pout.  
“Did Jack say that now?” asked someone.  
“Yes, Uncle Andrew, he did!” insisted Lizzie.  
Andrew chuckled at his nick name ‘Uncle Andrew’ and at Lizzie’s fierce character. The Hemmings and the Jones families shared no blood what-so-ever, it just happened to be that Katherine and Liz, as well as Andrew and Bruce, had been friends at high school.  
“Well, Jack was telling lies to you, the teachers are very nice and won’t eat you, even if you are being naughty, ok?” said Andrew comfortingly.  
“Ok,” said Lizzie uncertainly.  
“Lizzie! Georgia!” Luke came running up the front veranda steps, almost tripping over.  
“Hi Luke!” chorused the twins.  
“Let’s all have a photo together, shall we?” suggested Liz, who had followed Luke up to the Jones’ house.  
Luke squeezed in between the twins. The three children put their arms around each other and smile at the camera.  
“Aww, I can't believe our little four year olds are growing up so quickly!” said Kathy emotionally.  
“1, 2, 3!”  
FLASH! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start and check the time. 4am. I groan. It’s hard getting used to a new time zone.

We still have heaps of unpacking to do but at least all the rooms have been sorted. Jason (my 16 year old brother), Amanda (my 17 year old sister who, like me hates her birth name and prefers to be called Mandy), Thomas (my 19 year old brother who also hates his birth name and prefers Tom) and Tom’s twin, George, all have their own rooms. Me and Georgia have to share since we’re twins and we’re the youngest.

It’s funny how me and Georgia are twins, we are completely different. I’m the devil’s child while Georgia is clearly the child of an angel. Not literally of course since we both came from the same mum but Georgia is a well presented, smart, straight A, popular, hard working girl and I’m an ADHD, dyslexic, not smart, academically lazy (as in straight F student), loud, obnoxious, troublemaker. The only thing I have going for me is something no one is allowed to know about so I can’t use it anyway (but I do). Georgia knows but that’s it. Not even my parents know. Luckily, it’s the summer holidays so no school until early February. Plenty of time to get to know our neighbors before school starts again.

“Lizzie, are you awake?” whispered Georgia.  
“Yeah,” I replied.  
“Wanna hit the waves?” she said with a grin.  
“Sure!” I say with that same grin. We pull on our wetsuits and run to the shed.  
We snuck out and grabbed our surf boards from the shed. We ran all the way down to the beach (which is only a kilometre away) and stare at the morning waves hitting the shore.  
We look at each other and run down to the beach.  
“Lizzie!”  
“Mmmm?”  
“We have to make sure we get back before 6:00 ish ok? So mum and dad never knew that we were out,” said Georgia.  
“Ok,” I said with a grin, man that girl is sneaky.  
We paddle into the waves and after a few attempts, we’re both standing and surfing over the little waves. It’s an amazing feeling, to be a surfer. I love it so much! It’s so easy to just lose yourself in the waves and forget about the troubles and stress of being, well, me.  
“Wanna see who can catch the best wave?” I asked.  
“Sure, let’s do it!”  
I will the water with my mind to form big, perfect for surfing on waves. And also waves to knock down my sister. The thrill of running my hand along the wave as is a feeling that makes me so happy, so content, I love it.  
I vaguely heard Georgia shouting my name.  
“What?”  
“Time to go, you cheater!” she said.  
“Cheater? What do you mean? I didn’t cheat!” I exclaim indignantly.  
“Yes you did, you made the waves do that. I can see your nose bleeding,” said Georgia.  
I sigh and slowly make my way back to the shore.  
We ran all the way back to the house and snuck back in through our bedroom window. We ran to the bathroom, breathless. We heard footsteps making their way up the stairs.  
“Quick someone’s coming!” hisses Georgia.  
She turned the fan on and got in the shower while I hid inside the laundry basket. We quickly showered, got dressed and hid our mildly wet wetsuits in our wardrobe, then jumped into our beds and pretended to be asleep.  
“That was a close one,” I whispered.  
“Yeah it was!” said Georgia with a laugh.

 

-flash back-

Two children play in the playground while everyone else is at class.  
“This is so much fun!” said Lizzie.  
“Much better than listening to the boring teacher!” laughed Luke.  
“Uh oh, here she comes!” said Lizzie, alarmed. “Quick Luke! Hide!”  
The two children ran off together and sought refuge underneath the slide.  
The teacher spotted them immediately.  
“Elizabeth Jones and Luke Hemmings! What do you think you’re doing? This is class time, not play time!” thundered the teacher.  
Lizzie screamed. “Please don’t eat me! I’m sorry!”

Unintentionally, Lizzie had made the sand form a small barrier around her and Luke. The teacher didn’t seem to notice.  
Instead, she softened. In all her years of teaching she’d never heard any child say ‘please don’t eat me’.

“I won’t eat you and I never will! But you’re not allowed to play outside when it’s not play time, ok?”  
“Ok,” said Lizzie and Luke.  
“Now come inside and learn with the rest of the class, please,” the teacher said gently.  
Luke and Lizzie walked together, side-by-side and to the class room.  
“I told you that you shouldn’t have gone outside!” said Georgia, always a goody two shoes.  
Luke and Lizzie glared at her and went and sat down together at the back of the class room as Lizzie wiped her blooded nose on the back of her sleeve...


	4. Chapter 3

“LIZZIE! GEORGIA! JASON! FRONT YARD PLEASE!” screamed Mum.  
I groaned. Mum was shouting much more than usual for the last couple of days. Probably that time of the month.  
The three of us go to the front yard to see what mum wanted.  
“Ok kids! This place is a mess! Weeds everywhere, overgrown grass! It’s disgusting! So I think we should do something about it now!” announced mum.  
We groaned.  
“But mum! We have a life! We just got here yesterday!” I moaned.  
“Lizzie, you’re doing the mowing, Jason you’re on the weeding and Georgia, after Jason has finished the weeding, you can plant whatever you please in the garden beds such as vegetables or flowers, you choose,” instructed mum.  
“I like how you give me the dud job and Georgia gets the best one,” I grumbled.  
“Are you giving me chat back, Elizabeth?” mum questioned annoyingly.  
“No,” I said as rudely as I could.  
“Would you like to do the weeding as well?” asked mum.  
“No,” I grumble (still rudely).  
“Jason, Georgia, you can go inside, Elizabeth has kindly volunteered to do all the gardening for you,” said mum with fake enthusiasm.  
“But...” started Jason.  
“Would you like to help her Jason?” asked mum sweetly.  
“No but...”  
“I don’t think there’s anything else to say then!” 

The three of them went inside and left me with a mower, some gardening tools and a hose.  
“I HATE YOU!” I scream, hoping she heard me. An old man passed by. I distinctly heard him mutter ‘kids these days’ before walking away.  
“Bitch,” I muttered.  
I kicked the lawn mower in frustration and screamed in pain as it hit my toes with a bang.  
I cursed colourfully and attempt to start the mower. After half an hour, the sun was getting gradually warmer, being January.  
“How do I even work this shitty beast?” I snap to myself. I tried to press a few buttons and I pulled a few levers but nothing worked.  
“Need help?”  
I looked up.  
“Luke?”  
“I was hoping you’d remember me,” he said with a grin. I blinked at him stupidly.  
“You remembered me? All these years?” I said, amazed (and secretly very happy) that he remembered me.  
“Long time no see, Elizabeth, does not give anyone the excuse to forget their childhood best friend who also happens to be their birthday buddy,” he said with a laugh. “Anyway, a promise is a promise.”

Elizabeth, huh? Well, it didn’t sound so bad coming from his mouth I guess. And the promise... he remembered it!  
“You’ve changed! Well, duh but yeah, I dunno,” I said, ending with a mumble.  
“Same to you! Well, your awkwardness hasn’t changed,” he said.  
“I missed you,” I said quietly, looking down.  
“Yeah, I missed you too. I was afraid you wouldn’t recognise me,” he laughed, stepping closer.   
“ELIZABETH! I DON’T HEAR ANY LAWN MOWING HAPPENING!” screams mum from somewhere inside the house.  
I sigh.  
“That would be my delightful mother,” I said with a small sad smile.  
“Kathy? Aunt Kathy?” asked Luke.  
“Yeah, she’s usually pretty nice but I guess she’s just stressed out, you know, moving and all that shaz,” I said.  
“Let’s work this lawn mower then, yeah?” Luke said.  
“Hmm? Oh, right, yep!” I replied.  
Luke tried pulling a few levers and whatnot.  
“It’s not working!” he exclaimed. “Maybe I could go over to my place and grab dad’s mower or…?”  
I kicked the lawnmower in anger.  
“Work! You piece of shit!” I screamed at it, while kicking it. There was a spark of electricity and the mower buzzed to life. “Ahh, that’s more like it!”  
I turned to face Luke, with a satisfied smile on my face.  
“Your nose is bleeding,” stated Luke, oblivious to the fact that I’d finally gotten the lawnmower to work.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, it happens all the time,” I said hastily, getting a tissue out of my pocket to wipe it.  
He dropped the subject and helped me push the mower around the yard.  
“Good job!” exclaimed Luke when we’d finally finished.  
“Thanks so much!” I said.  
“Since when did you say thanks?” he laughed, giving me a light tap on the cheek. I blush and Luke laughs again.  
“Now I have to do the weeding, yay,” I grumble.  
“Do you want any help?” asked Luke, staring at me with his blue eyes.  
Yes! Of course I want you to help me! I want you to stay with me so we can talk about everything that happened since I left! Is what I wanted to say but I hear myself saying  
“Nah it’s ok.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yep! I’m sure, thanks for the offer,” I said.  
“Lizzie, you are always a hopeless liar, you know that right?” Luke said.  
“How did you know?” I asked, amazed once again by how well he remembered me.  
“Well, when you lie about not wanting something, you have this kinda hopeful look in your eyes. Your eyes give you away every time you try to lie.”  
“Oh.”  
“So I’m helping, that’s that,” Luke said with a smile.  
I smile back, glad that even though we hadn’t seen each other in all these years that Luke still remembered me and was still watching out for me.

 

-flash back-

It was mid-June when something happened that would change Lizzie’s life forever, well, at least for the time being.  
“There is something really important that we need to tell all of you so please do your best to listen,” said Bruce seriously.  
Lizzie, now six and half way through year one (and still getting into trouble with Luke for playing when it wasn’t class time), listened attentively to her father.  
“Remember Grandad?” asked Bruce.  
“Yeah?” said Mandy, who was ten. The last time she had seen Grandad was when she was 3, before Lizzie, Georgia and Jason were born. Tom and George who were now 13, Charlotte and Amelia (now 15) and Benjamin (now 17), all sat around the table, listening carefully.

“He passed away yesterday. We need to sort out all his stuff and go to the funeral and the easiest way to do that would be to move to Busselton and stay on his farm,” explained Kathy sadly.  
The children/teenagers all started complaining and arguing at once.  
“No buts! We’re moving out in a week, and that’s that!” said Bruce.  
“But...” began Lizzie and trailed off.

A week later, the Hemmings family drove the Jones family all the way to the Sydney airport.  
Kathy and Liz were talking quietly and sadly, while their husbands were talking, acting all ‘tough’. Jack and Jason were saying their goodbyes, sadly yet with no tears.  
“We’ll be back soon,” said Jason, really just saying that to comfort himself.  
Georgia was crying in Benjamin’s arms.  
Luke and Lizzie were in their own little world, a world that only the two of them shared and no-one else could enter.  
“Promise you won’t forget me?” asked Lizzie, tears in her big blue eyes.  
“I promise but only if you promise not to forget me,” replied Luke, also on the verge of tears.  
“Pinky promise?”  
Luke nodded silently. The two best friends linked pinkies and said their promises.  
“Lizzie, sweetheart, it’s time to go,” said Kathy gently.  
“One more minute?” pleaded Lizzie.  
“Ok but only one, we don’t want to miss the plane,” said Kathy.  
“Well I want to miss the plane. I’ll miss you Luke, I wish I didn’t have to be gone,” said Lizzie quietly.  
“Please don’t ever move on,” he begged in a whisper.

Luke stepped forward and shyly gave Lizzie a hug. And then a little peck on the cheek. There was nothing romantic about it; it was just childish, friendly and full of love and innocence. It was such a cute sight that not even Jack (who teased the two mercilessly about their friendship) commented. Luke pulled out a small slip of paper. It was a childishly drawn drawing of just Lizzie and Luke, in a world where the sun wore sunglasses, the grass stuck up in odd zig-zag patterns and where flowers danced on rainbows  
“I drew it myself. Do you like it?” Luke asked tentatively.

Lizzie took one look at the drawing and hugged Luke tightly and started crying. Soon, both seven year olds were bawling. It was a sad sight. In the end, the parents had to tear the two away from each other. Both parties felt awful and guilty about it but it had to be done.  
Lizzie cried for the whole three hour plane journey and the whole three hour drive from Perth Airport to Busselton. Even after Benjamin and Charlotte had shown Lizzie around the farm and all the horses, ponies, cows, bunnies, guinea pigs, chickens, roosters and so many more farm animals that normally Lizzie would have loved, she still cried.  
That night Lizzie cried herself to exhaustion and eventually, to sleep. Nothing could ever replace her best friend, nothing ever would.


	5. Chapter 4

About a week after we’d settled into our old-new house, the Hemmings had invited us to their place for dinner. Georgia was sick so she didn’t come.  
“Lizzie! You’ve grown up so much!” Liz had exclaimed to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
“Hey Lizzie, long time no see,” Jack had laughed and had shaken my hand. Wow, as annoying as he was and as much as I hated to admit it, Jack had grown into a cute, kinda hot, 16 year old. Then he went off with Jason to a local park and they kicked a footy around until dinner time.  
Ben (Luke’s older, older brother) and Andrew had smiled and shaken my hand.  
We had a delicious roast for dinner, cooked by Liz.

Luke and I sat in silence on his bed and just looked at each other. Finally Luke said something.  
“Let’s play 20 questions,” he suggested.  
“Ok. But let’s make a catch. You have to answer the question you asked,” I said.  
“So really, it’s 40 questions,” said Luke.  
“Yeah. And we’ll take turns, you, me, you, me,”  
“Ok, I’ll start. Do you play any instruments? I play guitar and I sing,” said Luke.  
“I play banjo, guitar and piano,” I reply. “Favourite colour? Mine’s blue, like the sky and the ocean.”  
“Me too! Umm, favourite food? Mine’s spaghetti.”  
“Chocolate all the way! Can you sing? I can, sort of,” I asked.  
“Sort of. Play any sports? I play soccer and AFL.”  
“I like netball, AFL and surfing. What’s your footy team? Mine’s West Coast!”  
“I’m a Swans supporter, all the way. Good at school? I’m a pretty average student.”  
“I’m a straight F student because I have dyslexia and ADHD which is not ideal for a working environment. And I’m lazy, I’m not gonna lie. What was your reaction when I left?” it was a question that had been biting me from the inside. All these years, I wanted to know how Luke felt. If he was indifferent or if he cared.

Luke paused.

“I cried. I wouldn’t stop. Nothing could calm me down. I did eventually but I thought of you every day, wondering if you’d forgotten me or if you missed me. My biggest fear was that some other boy or girl would take my place of being your best friend,” Luke said.  
We sit in silence.  
“How did you feel about leaving?” he asked, finally looking at me.  
“I cried for a whole week. Not even the cute fluffy animals would cheer me up. I got really badly home sick and thought of you every day. I didn’t want to move to Busselton, that’s for sure. A year later, I felt at home. But I missed Sydney. Even though I was away from here for years, I feel that Sydney is more of a home than Busselton will ever be,” I said quietly.  
We sat in silence. There was nothing else to say, even though we still had like 30 questions left of ‘40 questions’.

Someone knocked on the door.

“What?” said Luke.  
“Can we come in?” I heard Jason and Jack say.  
“Whatever,” said Luke.  
The two boys come in, sweaty and gross with a footy.  
“I hope we weren’t interrupting a moment,” said Jason with a smirk.  
“Or a session of some sort?” added Jack.  
“Piss off,” I muttered.  
“Tut, tut, tut! Language, language, language!” sniggered Jason.  
“Please go away,” said Luke.  
“At least your boyfriend has better manners,” laughed Jason.  
“Yeah Luke, you should teach your girlfriend some manners,” said Jack obnoxiously.

Luke flushed a deep shade of red and looked down. Don’t let them get to you, think of something clever against them, I thought to myself.

“Well Jack, funny you mention the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, but, I um, couldn’t help but wonder, who was that girl that you were holding hands with and making out with in your back yard swimming pool? My bedroom is actually on the top floor with the perfect view into the back yard, you know,” I said with a smirk. As I talked, Jack’s face grew redder and redder and more mortified than I’d ever seen anyone. Even more mortified than the time when Charlotte fell into the pig sty in her nice dinner dance dress.

“D-d-don’t tell mum! And Celeste um I mean we weren’t making out and we’re just friends,” stammered Jack, uncovering the fact that he is a bad liar.  
“I’m gonna tell Liz if you don’t shut up about me and Luke because unlike you and Celeste? Was that her name? Anyway, me and Luke are friends, like actual just plain old friends not friends with benefits like you and Celeste,” I said with an evil, satisfied smirk.  
“If you dare tell anyone and somehow mum finds out I’ll...I’ll,” stammered Jack again, trying to think of something bad to do.

“You’ll what Jack? Trouble doesn’t affect me that much since I’m so used to it, I get shouted at on a daily basis, if not more. And I’m pretty tough, I do lots of sport and I have older brothers who bashed me around a bit,” I said.  
“What are you talking about, ‘I have older brothers who bashed me around a bit’?” asked Jason incredulously.  
“You did, it’s true!” I exclaimed.  
“You bashed us up, more like!”  
Jack looked furious. The two of them left the room.  
Luke looked at me with I guess a new found respect, and awe if I really wanted to flatter myself.  
“I have never ever seen someone defeat Jack the way you did and I’ve been living with him all my life!” exclaimed Luke.  
“Well, I’m good at putting people in their place. I just get really mad, I mean how dare he? How childish is he? Honestly!” I said with frustration.  
“Well, he is a bit of a kid. I had no idea he had a girlfriend!” said Luke.  
“This is irrelevant but can I see your guitar?” I asked eagerly.  
“Sure!”   
Luke goes over and gets his guitar out from its case.  
“Nice!” I said. It was a nice, dark with a creamy coloured strip around the edge.  
“What’s yours like?” he asked.  
“Pretty much the same, I’ll quickly go get it,” I replied.  
I ran up to my house, got my guitar from my room (quietly so I didn’t disturb Georgia) and ran back to the Hemmings’ place.  
“Here it is!” I exclaimed.  
“Let’s play something,” suggested Luke.  
“I miss you? Blink182?”  
“Sounds good.” [A/N: feels good ;)]

 

-flash back-

It was a stormy night; thunder boomed out, lightning flashed blindingly and a mixture of rain and hail were pelted from the sky and sounded deafening against the tin roof of the farm house.

Tonight, Benjamin had run out to shelter all the animals, make sure none of them got hailed on. He had shut the stable door but had not locked it.  
Old MacDonald, or so the younger kids of the Jones’ household had called him, saw this. He was an old man who lived in a grubby little shack, no real riches or anything of value. He despised the Jones’, their squealing kids and pigs, their money, their togetherness. Everything.  
Old Mac crept into the stable where the Jones’ fine horses were kept.  
Lizzie slept soundly. In a dream she was having, she heard a horse neigh. It sounded a lot like her horse, Midnight Star. She woke up. It wasn’t in her dream; it was in real life.  
She slipped on her gumboots and slowly crept out the front door to the stables. To her shock she saw Old Mac, with a gag and a knife. He didn’t notice her.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked coolly.  
He looked up and brandished the knife at her. Lizzie didn’t even flinch.  
“Get out and no-one will be hurt,” he said, his voice rough as sandpaper.  
“What were you doing to my horse?” demanded Lizzie.  
“Get out or I might hurt you,” he repeated.  
“No.”  
Old Mac lunged at her but his knife never met Lizzie. She willed him to stop in mid-air.  
“Nobody hurts my horse and gets away with it,” she snarled.  
She gave him a single nod which sent him flying backwards, making sure that he hit his head really hard on a tree. It knocked him out cold.  
Lizzie smiled as she stroked her horse.  
“It’s alright, Midnight, no-one is going to hurt you any time soon,” she whispered.  
Lizzie washed her nose with the rain and crept back inside.


	6. Chapter 5

“You start,” I said with a smile.  
Luke strums his guitar softly and I join in.  
We both sang at the same time, him doing the main part and me harmonising. It was as if we’d done this many times before, it was as if I never left.  
“Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, shadow in the background of the morgue, the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can. We can live like Jack and Sally, if we want…”

“Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you, I miss you. Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. I miss you, I miss you.”

We finished on a final chord and smiled at each other. It was as if we’d played it together many times before. It was as if I’d never left.

Jack and Jason walked into the room.  
“Wanna play some footy with us?” Jack asked.  
“Nah, I’m good,” I said.  
“Lizzie, why is your guitar here?” he asked.  
“I brought it over to show Luke, why?"  
“Oh, I see,” said Jack with a smirk.  
“Jack-ass Hemmings, I swear, one word and I’m telling,” I snapped.  
Luke scooted closer to me.  
“He’s just trying to wind you up, don’t let him get to you,” Luke whispered.  
“Awwwww,” said Jason and the two of them bolted out of the room, laughing and squealing like pigs.

 

-throw back-  
“I miss Luke,” Lizzie said quietly.

A year later, after the Jones family had settled in, little Lizzie still thought about her best friend, where ever he was. Lizzie often stayed awake at night, thinking about her friend, what he might be doing and if he’d forgotten her.

“Well, you’ll be able to see him today!” said Kathy.

“You’re joking,” sighed Lizzie.

“I’m serious! The Hemmings are coming over for 3 days! You’ll be able to see Luke and show him all the animals!” said Benjamin who had just come in. Lizzie squealed with excitement.

“Yay! I’m seeing Luke today, I’m seeing Luke today! Wooooo!” cheered Lizzie.

Benjamin smiled at his little sister. She was by far his favourite sibling (not that he told anyone); she was so sweet, stubborn, crazy and could lighten up anyone’s day. Even when she was in a foul mood, she still brought a smile to everyone’s faces, except maybe her mother who quickly grew tired of Lizzie’s adventures, mishaps and tantrums.

“Benjamin? Why don’t you take Lizzie out for a horse ride to calm her down a bit?” suggested Kathy.

“Yes, yes, yes! I’m seeing Luke today, I’m seeing Luke today, I’m seeing-”

“Yes Lizzie, we know you’re seeing your precious Luke today,” grumbled Jason who was busying himself with his DS.

“Come on Lizzie, let’s go,” said Benjamin, offering her his hand. Lizzie took it and skipped out of the house.

Lizzie took her own pony, Midnight Star (for it was a black stallion with the exception of a white star on its forehead) and jumped on him. Benjamin smiled and took his own horse (Midnight Star’s father in fact) named Percy. Benjamin and Percy trotted over to Lizzie. Percy patiently waited until Benjamin at put on Lizzie’s riding helmet and off they went.  
They did a slow trot around the paddock. Suddenly, Midnight Star stopped.

“What’s the matter?” Lizzie asked him. “Why have you stopped?”

Midnight’s ears pricked. In the apple tree orchid, there was a large, long jet-black, venomous snake. Benjamin looked in its direction.

“Lizzie I want you to very quietly and calmly-,” Benjamin was cut off by a scream. The snake was slithering straight to the little girl and her little pony. Snakes don’t usually slither up to ponies but it did and Midnight Star was a bit of a wimp. And it was unusual for snakes to come out into the open like that.

Lizzie glared at the snake and sharply turned her head. The snake’s neck snapped instantly but it was too late, the snake had already had an effect on her horse. Midnight Star reared on his hind legs which would’ve caused Lizzie to fall off had it not been for her iron-like grip. The little pony went into a full gallop. Benjamin urged his horse forward but the pony was well ahead, carrying his screaming sister with him.

“MIDNIGHT! STOP!” bellowed Benjamin.

He quickly checked back to see if the snake was still following. To his surprize, it lay completely stiff on the ground, unmoving. He shook it off, he had more important matters to attend to.

Midnight Star suddenly halted and reared again, throwing Lizzie off completely. She landed with a sickening crunch followed by a thud.  
Lizzie screamed and stopped. Benjamin leapt off Percy and rushed over to his sister. It was all he could do to keep his breakfast down as he gazed upon the small figure of his sweet, innocent sister. Her shoulder looked dislocated but that wasn’t the worst part. A protruding sharp piece of jagged bone stuck out through her skin, causing blood to flow everywhere. No wonder she had passed out.

“HELP!” bellowed Benjamin. Fortunately, he was close to the house so their dad came rushing out straight away. 

Bruce’s face paled as he saw eldest son covered in his youngest daughter’s blood.

“My baby,” he whispered, kneeling down and caressing Lizzie’s face. 

Benjamin rushed inside and called the flying doctor.

They took Lizzie and Benjamin to the hospital. Benjamin never left Lizzie’s side throughout the whole medical procedure.  
And Lizzie never got to see Luke for the whole time the Hemmings family stayed in Busselton that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon (hopefully)


End file.
